Star Wars Episode I to III, my way
by 28daveslater
Summary: How I would of written the prequels hopefully addresses all the problems with the actual prequels. Mortanna, a planet warped and forgotten by the rest of the galaxy, begins a war that will bend the Republic and break the Jedi in more ways than one.


Star Wars Episode I – III, my way

During the Mandalorian wars a small planet in the Outer Rim called Mortanna was the scene for a major battle between the Republic and the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians had heavily fortified the planet using the indigenous population as a slave labour force to help build their machines of never ending war, turning Mortanna into the main power house of the Mandalorian army. To keep a steady stream of workers and thanks to the Mortarians hardy disposition and strong genetic makeup, which meant that the population rarely suffered from either normal or hereditary disease, the Mandalorians developed cloning technology specifically for that race.

After years of bloody fighting with little success for the Republic it was decided that to save the rest of the galaxy Mortanna would have to be destroyed. Even the Jedi, keepers of peace in the galaxy, relented to the ever mounting pressure from the Senate and agreed to go along with the plan. A task force led by Jedi was sent to Mortanna with a new secretly developed weapon that caused mass destabilisation of the planets plate structure.

Mortanna was turned into a volcanic wasteland with the indigenous Mortarians all but wiped out. The Madalorians abandoned Mortanna as it could no longer be used to build the weapons they required to wage their war. The planet was deemed uninhabitable by the Republic and was forgotten by both them and the Mandalorians. The war between the Republic and the Mandalorians continued to rage until the Republic were finally victorious and the weapon used to destroy Mortanna was outlawed by the Jedi and all research to do with it was destroyed.

However not all of the Mortarians died when their planet was destroyed and they continued to survive on the small amounts of surviving animals on their planet and what remnants of Mandalorian technology still remained. One thing that did remain as strong as the day it happened was the memory of what the Republic had done to them and it was burned into their cultural memory forever.

The surviving Mortarians had to adapt quickly and became even hardier in both physical appearance and attitude. Their skin became tougher and paler, their lungs became stronger to filter out the volcanic ash, their eyesight more keen to spot prey in the near never ending darkness and their metabolism slowed to help survive on the meagre food available, this also had the added effect of extending their life span dramatically. They also gained an aptitude for certain dark force powers which allowed them to suck the very life out of their prey to extend their own. Because of these powers they would often prey on their own kind if no other food source was available and so fragmented and formed many different war bands or Mortguard as they called them. They had changed so much that they were nearly unrecognisable as Motarians anymore.

Using scavenged Mandalorian technology one Mortguard, who had developed an efficiency with technology, managed to leave Mortanna and began to prey on other nearby civilisations trade ships. This new threat of a powerful new species seemingly able to use dark force powers that was attacking trade routes between the Outer Rim and the Republic piqued the interest of the Jedi who sent a retinue of Jedi knights accompanied by Republic troopers to investigate. The Jedi eventually found what they were looking for and tried to establish contact with the Mortguard ship. The Jedi did not recognise who these creatures were but the Mortarians knew exactly who the Jedi were and attacked.

The Mortarians where a difficult foe their adaptions making them very strong opponents but the Jedi were victorius eventually destroying the Mortarians ship. However one of the Mortarians survived a young warrior barely into adulthood was forced into an escape pod by his mother and was launched back to Mortanna just in time to see his entire Mortguard which had contained all he'd ever known destroyed before his eyes.

The young warrior was called Den Far, which in Mortarian meant merciful death, felt hate rise within him. They'd done it again not only had the Jedi and the Republic reduced his people to cannibal bottom feeders, not only had they slaughtered his friends and family in front of him but the worst thing was they had forgotten or didn't even care who they were. Well he would make them remember, he would make them care! He would coat their cities in the bloody of their people and bathe their civilisation in the fires of retribution.

After many days of floating through space Den Far finally arrived back on Mortanna and he began his mission he would unite all of the Mortguard under one banner and assume the title of Mortfather. The final part of his plan was to use the remnants of the cloning technology left by the Mandalorians to create a clone army. Before he sets off upon his crucade Den Far looks at the sky and cries "With this army I shall bring the Republic and the Jedi to their knees and they shall beg me, the great Mortfather, for Den Far, a merciful death".

War had come to the galaxy once more. The Republic faced what could be the single greatest threat they have ever encountered an unknown seemingly never ending race of powerful and dark creatures that refused to parley and who indiscriminately put entire sectors to the sword without warning. Economies crumbled at just the rumour of their approach and the bodies of Republic troopers and Jedi now littered the galaxy seemingly without motive. Even the main hub of the Republic, Coruscant, is feeling the effects as the men, money and food are taken to power this new war.

It is at this time that we follow a young Padawan called Anakin Skywalker who due to the war has been rushed into the position of Jedi knight despite not finishing his training under his best friend and mentor Obi Wan. Anakin is bold and strong but also gentle and kind he is often seen giving his own rations to people in need and goes out of his way to help those that cannot help themselves, this leads to criticism from the Jedi Council that he does not focus on the mission he is given which he resents as he believes that the protection of lives is the most important thing. However he is hailed as a prodigy within the order and is loved by not only his fellow Jedi but the troops and the people.

As Obi Wan and Anakin fight together across the galaxy a new order is being established on Coruscant led by a Senator called Palpatine. He speaks to the impoverished and desperate people of the republic. He talks of strength and unity and how if the Republic continues on this route of discussion rather than action then soon the galaxy will be stained red with the blood of all its peoples. He commands when he talks as if he almost had an inner power that seems to glamour the people of the Republic and they love him.

The Jedi do not approve of what is happening but as law keepers not law makers they are helpless to stop this. However they will not be Palpatines personal death squad and threaten that if the people follow this course then the Jedi will no longer aid them in this war. Animosity against the Jedi spreads through the people and the decision to distance themselves splits the Jedi with many of their younger members siding with Palpatine while the Council along with the older Jedi leave Coruscant for their temple on Dantooine.

Another thing is split, Anakin and Obi Wan fall out when Anakin refuses to travel to Dantooine with Obi Wan in favor of staying and lending his strength to the now weakened Republic. Obi Wan warns Anakin that no good will come of the decision that the Republic is making and that it may breed a new evil in the universe. Anakin rails against the suggestion that this is somehow evil and that he should leave his people to fend for themselves and that if Obi Wan was his true friend he would stay and help him defend the innocent people of the Republic. Obi Wan refuses and leaves as he does he hears Anakin cry "TRAITOR!" and a tear comes to Obi Wans eye as he knows his greatest friendship is over.

Palpatine takes the Jedi as his personal elite strike force with Anakin as their leader and begins to spend the majority of his time with them slowly bending them to his way of thinking using his silver tongue. He says things like "the Jedi are our lightning, the Troopers are our thunder and with the people we are one storm that cannot be blown off course! No matter how strong the opponent we shall not falter for together… as one… WE ARE STRONGER!". A strange culture of almost deity like worship begins to enter the Republic as they rally around the man whose words make them feel safe and strong proclaiming Palpatine the Emperor of the Storm. A culture of elitism begins to set in among the young Jedi as they are revered as the great Lightning by the people. This was something that they never experienced under the older Jedi who had always preached rules and held them back from their true potential, at least according to Palpatine.

Palpatine employs scholars to fill the young Jedi's ears with stories from the old republic about Jedi who could topple armies by themselves with far greater powers than modern Jedi. It was these very powers he said that the Mortarians use and that is why they have bested the Jedi on so many occasions "To defeat our enemy we must learn and study their ways" he tells them and slowly begins to teach them how to harness the dark side of the force. He says "the weapon is not evil only the user is evil if you are good in heart you can wield this power without fear" and that "the Jedi were rigid! They dogmatically followed one path without even the slightest consideration for the other that is not wisdom that is blindness", but he does not tell them that absolute power corrupts absolutely. During this time the young Jedi start to form a kind of respect for their warrior enemy adopting some of the observed Mortarian customs like ritual battles and full contact dueling in the hopes of making themselves more intimidating via scars. This is all done in secret, hidden from the eyes of the council on Dantooine.

With this new vigor, zeal and power the tides of the war begin to change now the Great Storm is striking back and taking it to the Mortarians. Eventually the Jedi arrive on Mortanna after beating back Den Far's armies half way across the galaxy. It is there that Anakin duels with Den Far, who himself is a great and powerful warrior, receiving several injuries that scar a face that was once called beautiful and benevolent. Despite being evenly matched Anakin gains the upper hand and slowly takes apart the Mortfather piece by piece. Before Den Far dies however he curses Anakin and the Jedi and tells him all that they have done to his people over the years. Anakin is shocked at the revelation that the Jedi created this monster that nearly plunged the galaxy into darkness. His disdain for his former brethren deepens as he realizes that the very people who would not fight had created this problem in the first place. He tells his leader Palpatine everything that Den Far told him.

The war is over and the Jedi Council sends a member of the Council as an emissary to Coruscant to tell Palpatine to step done. It is not very long into his discussion with Palpatine however that the Jedi emissary realizes that Palpatine is a Dark Lord of the Sith as the Senator does little to hide the fact from him. Out of shock and fear the Jedi attacks but is cut down by Anakin. This is all that Palpatine needs using an edited recording of the Jedi trying to attack him and the knowledge of Den Far that Anakin shared with him he addresses his people and convinces them of the Jedi's treachery to their newly formed Empire.

The people turned against them the remainders of the uncorrupted Jedi have nowhere to run. The newly crowned Emperor decries that the traitor Jedi should be eradicated and sets off with his Jedi led by Palpatine himself to do the job.

A great battle ensues on Dantooine in which the now near fully realized Sith force face the remnants of the Jedi. During this battle of brothers hundreds of Jedi from both sides are slaughtered as the Emperor faces off against Master Yoda and Anakin against Obi Wan. Both of these fights end the same way with both Obi Wan and Yoda overcoming their opponents and disfiguring them. However although the Jedi have killed almost all of the Sith it is clear they have lost as the newly formed Storm Troopers move in to mop up what the Sith couldn't finish. Obi Wan and Yoda flee both unable to actually kill their adversaries.

And so begins the story of Star Wars.


End file.
